1. Field of the Invention
Lymphangiography is an important tool in diagnostic radiology for examination of a variety of diseases, i.e. lymphedema, lymphoma and carcinoma metastatic disease. However, lymphangiography requires time consuming surgical preparation of lymph vessels, injection of iodine containing contrast medium and considerable x-ray exposure of the patient. On the other hand, no radiolabeled compounds are available to date that allow radionuclide lymphangiography. Tc-99m HIDA and Tc-99m sulfur colloid are inadequate, since they fail to trace the lymphatic system satisfactorily due to label instability and very slow migration of the rather small molecule.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Steckel et al, Am. Journal of Roentgenology, Radium Therapy and Nuclear Medicine 124, 600-609 (1975) describes the use of albumin as a Tc-99m carrier for imaging.